the phoenix of the void
by keeper of all lore
Summary: Mokou was called to Halkegenia and is now the familiar to Louise. now cancelled as I am getting bummed at the negative comments at my writing style. There is a challenge list i added so check my profile if interested.
1. Chapter 1

The Phoenix of the Void

Author's notes- This story I decided to make as Mokou didn't seem to have any really good stories. I am also adding a particular quirk to mokou as a way to make her seem more than a person focused on revenge. The story has ideas taken from both "Hill of Swords" and "Be Careful What You Wish For" as they have really good ideas in them. The main idea I am borrowing is that time has passed and Mokou is no longer focused on revenge as she and kaguya are eternal but rather trying to one up her rival kaguya. The characters belong not to me but their respective owners but the story is a mix of their creations. Enjoy and critique as I want to improve and criticism helps so long as it is productive.

* * *

Academy of Magic

The Tristain academy of magic was a place of learning for those who held the potential for magic and right now an important event was happening. The second year students were preparing to summon their familiars which would serve and aid them for their entire lives. The summoning was being conducted under the watchful eye of a middle aged man wearing a robe who had almost no hair. The students were preparing to summon their partners and there stood one girl who shook with both fear yet excitement. Her name was Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and she was eager to prove that she could be a great mage. Then her turn came and now she gathered her thoughts to begin the ritual.

* * *

Gensokyo- Bamboo Forest of the Lost

In the forest there is a yakitori stand said to be run by a health nut but most know of the owner as a guide to those seeking Eientei or those simply lost in the massive bamboo forest. She is known as Fujiwara no Mokou and some call her the phoenix. She is six feet tall and has ankle long hair some say is silver some say violet. She wore a simple light brown shirt and red pants with her hair and pants having random charms placed for protection. She was grilling some yakitori as a way to calm down after her recent loss against her rival Kaguya Houraisan in a cooking battle. The days were they tried to murder each other had long since passed as they both realized that with both of them eternal it would be best to simply tone down the battles to mere one-upmanship. She then suddenly heard a voice that in a way reminded her of kaguya saying,

"I beg of you,"

She knew that the voice was speaking truly but never imagined to hear the word "beg" from a voice similar to kaguya.

"My servant that exists in this vast universe,"

She got annoyed as she was a servant to no one but the voice wasn't like an order but like a wish filled with hope. Similar to those she saved in the bamboo forest.

"my beautiful, sacred, and powerful spirit,"

She never considered herself sacred as some might, beauty was all in the eye of the beholder but she was confident in her looks, but powerful she was as she the embodiment of the blazing phoenix and fire was her domain. She listened on wondering what the voice would say next.

"I beg from the bottom of my heart,"

She could tell from the sincerity that she was telling the truth. She wondered if she ever met that voice what she would do. It sounded like the speaker needed all the help she could get. Mokou knew what it was like to consider oneself needing aid and she decided to help in what way she could.

"Please answer my call and appear before me!"

She then saw what appeared to be a large portal that simply appeared right in front of her stand. She left her yakitori and approached it. It wasn't like Yukari Yakumo's gaps it was a mixture of blue and green and she slowly touched it with a finger. The moment contact was made the portal wrapped itself around her arm. She tried but couldn't break free. Mokou then realized that this would bring her to the voice she heard. She then thought," _Well a vacation cant really hurt and if I need to return then she would use her aura to send a message to yukari and have her pick me up. I could do with time away from Kaguya and her mocking_." She simply walked closer into the portal and allowed it to consume her not afraid. She would wonder what life would bring her to.

* * *

Tristain Magic Acedemy-

An explosion that dwarfed all other then occurred and the smoke simply covered the entire courtyard. Louise coughed and tried to clear the smoke but it was too much for her. It then slowly vanished and she saw what she had summoned. It was a person wearing a light brown shirt and red pants. She had violet hair that seemed to reflect all light that hit it and she had blood red eyes that spoke with wisdom and experience. Her hair and pants had what appeared to be charms randomly placed on her hair like ribbons and placed on her pants for some reason. She was surprised to say the least and suddenly almost the entire crowd started to laugh at her and she in her pride started to react. Then Louise turned to the bald man and tried to speak but he spoke before she said a word saying in a kind yet firm voice,

"Miss Valliere you can't attempt the ritual a second time now that you have summoned a familiar. Please finish the contract or else you will face expulsion."

She turned her eyes from Professer Colbert and walked toward the person she summoned and said,

"Be grateful as no mere commoner would ever receive such a gift from a noble!"

* * *

Tistain Magic academy, Moukou POV-

Mokou watched as a young girl approached her and tried to reach her eye level. She couldn't understand what was being said so she decided to let her eyes and her body speak for her and she kneeled before her summoner. She was not afraid as nothing could truly end her. She then saw what appeared to be a wand being pointed at her face and she realized that she was a magician. She had dealt with Marisa, Alice, and Patchouli the mages of Gensokyo but was curious what this girl was doing. When the girl stopped speaking she placed her hands on her head and she kissed Mokou.

She was surprised and almost a full second later she jumped back saying,

"why did you do that?"

She then felt a burning sensation on her chest as a bright light appeared right over her heart. The light was bright enough it could be seen through her shirt and she clutched her chest as the felt what looked like runes being formed on her chest. She then felt the pain vanish and saw the light fade but the runes wouldn't fade as well. This meant they were in fact beneficial to her as her immortality wouldn't remove them. Then she spoke to the girl in front of her and said,

"what did you do to me? Why am I here?"

The girl appeared shocked but removed it quickly and said,

"I called for a familiar and you have appeared. Thus you are my familiar. My name Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and I am now your master."

I was surprised that I could understand what she said but I then recognized the word familiar and thought of Koakuma the familiar of Patchouli and then realized her situation. She turned to Louise and saw that the rest of the people were flying away and she was left behind walking toward the castle-like structure.

* * *

Academy of Magic, Mokou pov, night-time

Mokou followed her new master all around the academy taking in the locations and memorizing the paths and ways to respective places. If she could navigate the forest of the lost then learning her way around a castle academy was a piece of cake. She followed Louise until she reached what appeared to be a bedroom and her master Louise simply plopped down on the bed inside that was a pretty big for someone her size. She then turned to Mokou, started to remove her clothes she was wearing, and threw said clothes she were wearing and said,

"Take these clothes and wash them for me. I will talk to you tomorrow so wake me up at dawn."

The girl started to remind me of kaguya and I got annoyed but I decided to humor her and pretend to obey until we could speak in detail tomorrow. Besides gave me a chance to prank her if she didn't expect anything. I took the clothes in the hamper and left the room. I walked down the stairs and saw an interesting scene. I saw a blonde haired boy trying to woo a young girl in a brown cloak and he was mostly succeeding. He said to the girl,

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, Katie. I can't lie in front of your beauty"

I then remembered my father and his attempts to woo kaguya and hoped he would not suffer and turned to leave. The boy noticed me and said to me,

"You must be the commoner familiar that Louise the Zero summoned. I bet you are not even that useful as a familiar!"

I then stopped and said to the boy,

" I at least have more worth than a giant mole."

I smiled as I felt his reaction as I had noticed his familiar as I looked over the children when I was summoned and saw what was next to him. I then walked off to try to get these clothes out of the way and saw a girl wearing what appeared to be a maid dress. I then walked toward her and she turned and was surprised. She then calmed down and said,

"You are the familiar that Miss Valliere summoned? You're doing an errand for her?" She said that when she saw the hamper of clothes and I smiled and said to her,

"Yes I was asked to wash her clothes but I don't know how so could I ask for a favor and could you help me with it?" I watched as she smiled and took the hamper from my hands saying,

"Sure I will take care of it and I will put it in front of her room by the morning."

I then smiled that said "thank you" and left the maid as she left to do the laundry I gave her. I then walked through a door to enter the grounds. I then simply flew to the roof of the building I exited and gazed out and saw a sight that surprised me. There were 2 moons in the sky and I then knew I was in another world. I then floated in the sky gazing at the moon when I saw a figure in the sky. I then realized it was the dragon I saw earlier that day. It then flew toward me and I saw a look of surprise from the blue haired girl that was riding it. The girl then spoke a simple word that had deeper meaning than one would think,

"Human?"

I then said back to the girl,

"not anymore."

She looked surprised but she didn't dig any further and I asked,

"Would you like to fly together?"

The girl looked surprised momentarily but she then smiled and said,

"yes"

We then flew together all across the night sky watching each other's moves. The girl then landed and said,

"thanks" before heading inside the building.

I then landed on the roof and let the moons reflect their light in hair falling asleep. This world so far wasn't that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The Phoenix of the Void

Author's notes- This story is focused mainly on Mokou but there will be moments that focus on the other characters as the mature and develop through their interactions. Please review, critique, and give me ideas on how to improve. Oh yea I will also take some of Mokou's use of fire from magic the gathering as danmaku will not be used so much compared to pure fire and immortality. As long as one person enjoys this story I will be happy to have written it.

* * *

Academy of Magic, roof-Mokou pov

Mokou had woken up and the sun would be rising soon as she could feel it from her sense that were in tune with fire and heat. She took the route she used last night to find her master's room. She found the room as she saw her master's clothes in the hamper she gave to the maid last night so she took the hamper and entered the room to find her master asleep. she found her in a silk nightgown and she simply removed the sheets and opened the curtains as the sun appeared into the sky. She then watched as she turned away from the light and covered her head with a pillow so she then moved to her master's head and practically yelled in her master's ear saying,

"rise and shine dawn has come so wake up!"

The girl known as Louise then bolted up and in her motions tumbled out of her bed onto the stone floor. She looked cranky and saw Mokou with a grin on her face as she sat down and watched Louise stand up. Her master then spoke,

"WHAT IN THE FOUNDER'S NAME WAS THAT FOR!"

She screamed at Mokou who simply replied while grinning,

"you didn't wake up from my first try so I upped the ante to wake you up. So Louise-"

at that moment her master yelled,

"You will call me master as you are my familiar and are below me! Compared to a noble like me you are more like a dog, you commoner!"

Mokou then stopped grinning and looked calmly at Louise who had her hands balled into fists and was shaking in rage. Mokou then frowned and let her eyes narrow and Louise simply gulped as she felt the temperature in the room increase as she saw her familiar angry. Mokou then said,

"My name is Fujiwara no Mokou not familiar, and especially not dog! You can call me Mokou but here is something you should know. I came when you summoned me and I tried to be polite until we got to know each other but if you continue to act like that then you will see me drop my kindness and treat you the same way you treated me. After all respect must be earned not given freely."

Louise then stood in shock at those simple words and mokou asked,

"so what are your plans for today? I take it this is a school so do you have class today?"

Louise then calmed down and said,

"today all those who summoned a familiar have the day off to learn about their familiar and get accustomed to them."

Mokou then nodded as Louise started to get dressed. She imagined that her little talk about respect seemed to make her wary of her. They then walked out of the room toward the stairs when she and her master saw a dark skinned red headed woman who had enormous breasts. She saw them and inwardly cursed how some people had all the luck in their figure. Next to the red head was a blue haired girl who was as short as Louise and I raised a brow as I noticed she was the girl I flew with last night while she rode her dragon. The red head was trailed by what appeared to be a large lizard with a flame on their tail. I looked into the familiar's eyes and felt a kind of bond form as they both could tell that they were both wielders of fire. The red head stopped at the sight of us then looked at me and laughed saying,

"Well hello louise so that is the commoner you summoned at the summoning ritual. Got to say at least she looks better than you do! But then again you both are nothing compared to me and my familiar."

I then turned to the blue haired girl and said,

"I hope you enjoyed you flight last night with your familiar. It was a sight to behold as you too confirmed your trust in each other."

The blue haired girl nodded and read her book which was in one of her hands and a large staff in the other.

The red head was surprised saying,

"You met her last night Tabitha?"

The girl known as Tabitha simply nodded and I was surprised she didn't talk about how I flew with her in the air beside her dragon.

The red head then said,

"I guess you girls can get along after all you guys are all similar in the fact that you all are similar looking bodywise."

Louise then started shaking and almost yelled at her saying,"Kirche, I may have summoned a commoner but that doesn't make me a failure in fact I have succeeded. You aren't that great even if you summoned a salamander! My fam"

I then thought," _So that is a salamander. It has the strength of fire but how much does it have compared to someone like me."_

The red head called Kirche then said," You may have summonned a familiar but it is still a commoner compared to my Flame. I bet it cant even compare to my familiar-"

she then look surprised as I put my hand over the flame on its tail and felt the fire on it. It was warm but had nothing compared to the flames I can control. I then momentarily focused heat in my palm and placed it on the flame and it grew so hot everyone in the area started to sweat even the salamander except for me. I then stopped and smiled at the salamander and saw it look at me in awe. I then said to my master,

"so are we going to eat or not?" everyone looked at me in surprise and we then walked silently down the stairs everyone in shock at my calm and cool attitude.

* * *

Academy of Magic- outside, Mokou pov-

I was outside waiting on my master as she said that familiars cant eat in the dining hall so I simply walked around getting used to the area. I then saw the maid who helped me last night carrying what appeared to be alot of cups of tea and she almost spilled so I walked over and stabilized her so she turned and said,

"Hello thanks for help miss?"

I then said to the maid with black hair and a decent figure,

"Mokou, my name is Fujiwara no Mokou but you can call me Mokou."

she then responded,

"Thanks miss Mokou you can call me Siesta, I am a maid here."

I then said to her,

"Is is alright if I ask a few questions about the area and such? I am kinda confused about where I am."

Siesta then nodded and we walked around delivering tea and she explained about the land we were in, about magic and how those who used it were nobels and those who couldn't were commoners, and about the academy and everything I could think to ask. I was about to leave her when i saw a battle drop out of a person's pocket and I picked it up and smelt an funny smell. It smelled like perfume and I was going to give it to the boy when I saw that this was the same boy who was flirting with that brown haired girl last night but he was with a blonde hair girl with a different hairstyle. I grew angry as I realized this boy was leading those two girls around and decided that punishment was needed. I then approached him, tapped his shoulder, and said,

"you dropped this bottle nearby so here you go."

The guy was surprised but the girl said,"Guiche why does this girl have the perfume bottle I gave you?" she said it in a voice that could inspire fear

The boy Guiche then responded sweating a little,

"I must have dropped it Montmorency after all you gave my a precious gift so I wouldn't want to discard it my love."

Yep time for the traitor to burn so I then said,

"By the way this wasn't the girl you were with last night. Whats the matter was she not good enough for you?"

I then smirked with an evil feel as Guiche started to complain but he felt hell as he turned the girl, Montmorency, staring angrily saying,

"Guiche what is this girl talking about you being with another girl last night?"

I watched as the boy tried to calm and dismiss my statement and he was starting my make an effort to douse the flame when I saw a tanker approaching soI yelled at her,

"Hey you looking for Guiche Katie? He is right here ready and waiting for you."

The girl who was called Katie last night then rushed at the sight of Guiche and she was carrying a basket that smelled like food. I then stepped back and watched as the inferno blossomed into a magnificent hellfire devouring the trust that boy had with those two girls with it dieing with a bang as they both slapped him on both cheeks pretty hard to knock him down. I then walked away to find Siesta looking at me with curiosity as she asked,

"what happened over there?"

I then responded,

"The flames of disaster rose and swallowed the trust that boy with those girls for two timing them."

I then started to walk away but the boy cried at me,

"You there commoner how dare you make two innocent girls cry! I will make you pay for that!"

I then replied,

"You better start paying then as you were the one who made them cry you lowly cassanova wannabe."

I smirked as the people around us laughed as they knew I was correct and that he was trying to salvage his pride. He then took out a rose that I could feel had magic in it and said to me,

"It seems you don't seem to give nobility the respect that they deserve commoner."

I then shot back,

"you don't even know what it truly means to be a noble. Even I now what it means to act like a noble more than you and I am a commoner."

He then narrowed his eyes and said,

"I will force the respect of nobility into your body and make you remember it. I challenge you to a duel!"

I then narrowed my eyes at him and then I smiled at the thought of having a reason to wound and destroy his pride. I then said,

"Challenge accepted. So where does it take place?"

He then said,

"the area in front of the Vestri court in 1 hour. Prepare to face defeat."

Guiche then walked away and I saw everyone looked concerned and heard whispers and saw Siesta looking afraid. I took that as sign that commoners fighting nobility always lost so time to throw them on their heads. I walked toward Siesta and saw my master run toward me and I walked toward her.

* * *

Academy of Magic, courtyard, Louise pov-

I ran toward my familiar Mokou and stopped in front of her and yelled," What are you thinking! Do you have a death wish! Come with me!" I grabbed her hand and started to drag her with me when I heard her say,

"where are you taking me and what are you planning?"

I responded with anger and worry saying,

"I am taking you to Guiche if we are lucky and fast you can apologize and stop the duel before it can start-"

I then couldn't move any further as my familiar dug in and stood her ground. It was like trying to move a mountain and I stared at her in shock as she looked seriously annoyed and she said,

"Master I cant allow that to happen as that boy needs to be punished. He tried to take the hearts of two girls and he lied to them making them think he loved them above all. A person like that has to suffer as love is the most important thing there is. Why do you want to apologize? Do you like Him as well?"

She looked at me with eyes that burned with a raging fire and I swore I saw fire in her hair but I replied,

"I don't like Guiche he is a playboy I just don't want you to be hurt as no commoner can defeat a noble. I just don't want you to fight a battle you have no chance of winning."

I saw her sigh and the look she gave me spoke volumes but the most I saw was she was surprised and she said,

"I am happy you care about me so I will let you know that no matter what happens that I will always serve you no even death or time will part me from you unless you want me to part. I take my bonds seriously. Just as you care for me let me show you that there is nothing to worry about. So please lead me to the Vestri for my battle?"

I was surprised but I saw a fire that made me believe she could do it. I then silently lead her to the battleground where there was a crowd and guiche on one side waiting for her. He then said,

"so you arrived commoner I am surprised at the courage you have shown. I can at the very least respect that."

Mokou then said,

"I will make you realize that your actions were wrong. I have no reason to fear after all I have been through this is nothing. Lets get this party started boy!"

She then cracked her neck and her knuckle and pulled out her pants a small white box and took out a white object. She then asked the crowd,

"does anyone got a light? I want to enjoy this while I fight."

Louise that was a disposable pipe and she was gonna smoke during her battle. Kirche then walked toward Mokou and conjured a small fire and puffed a smoke and looked toward Guiche. I then was surprised as the blue haired girl next to Kirche, Tabitha, was focusing entirely on Mokou not on the book in her hands. That was surprising and I knew she found her interesting. I watched as Guiche cast a few petals off of his rose and bronze golems appeared out of the ground. Her familiar was just standing there and the golems punched her in the face and gut but she didn't move at all. I then saw a small flame on both of her hands and they touched the golems and then they suddenly melted into a puddle of bronze. I was shocked at it as was everyone else. I then heard my familiar say,

"You are weak so this now holds no worth to drag this fight out. Time to pay you dues for all you done in your deceitful ways."

Mokou then rushed and punched guiche in the gut and as he fell toward the ground she put her foot on his back and kicked the rose out of his hand. She then applied force on his back until he said,

"I yield! Please I surrender!"

She then lifted her foot and walked off knowing she effectively humiliated Guiche. She looked at me and said,

" so shall we sit down and have a nice talk?"

I then followed with a look of shock and awe in my face.


End file.
